


PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME OR LEAVE KUDOS, #2

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME OR LEAVE KUDOS, #2

This work will have one logged in kudos, then a pause of five minutes, then a guest kudos, then a pause of five minutes, then a logged in kudos.


End file.
